The Operation
by Rina Ninomori
Summary: Inuyasha is on a mission, it's not a very secret mission, but it must be kept secret from Kagome. What's Inuyasha up to?
1. Start of the Mission

The Operation

A/n: Yay! Yet another random story!

Inuyasha jumped into the well, and was engulfed by a very familier blue light. He was on a mission, and he couldn't let anyone get in the way, not even Kagome. She was currently helping Kaede in a nearby village with a pregnancy. And he was going to Kagome's time, without her, and without her knowing.

He climbed out of the well once he landed in her time and went into her house.

"Hey Inuyasha!" called out Kagome's kid brother Sota. "You ready to start helping?"

"Yep, what do you want me to do first?"

"Mom's waiting for you in the kitchen, she'll give you your instructions."

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, knowing his way around the house fairly well by know, he had been coming here for three years. Inside, he saw Kagome's mom with a variety of ingrediants on the table.

"Oh hi Inuyasha, I wasn't expecting you for a few hours."

"Well, Kagome already left so I decided the quicker I got here, the more I could help."

Kagome's mom was a little startled by this, she had never seen Inuyasha this.. helpful and considerate. "Why thank you Inuyasha, ok, well the first thing you should do is get out of those clothes." she said, pointing at his fire rat haori.

"... What? Why?"

She let out a small laugh, trust me, with what you will be doing today, I have a feeling you might get a little messy. If you go to Kagome's room you should find some clothes laid out for you on her bed. If they aren't then go tell Sota and he'll get them for you."

Inuyasha headed up to Kagome's room, and sure enough, there were clothes laying out on her bed. He didn't like the clothes from this time, but he had to do this, so he just sucked it up and put them on. After he put them on, he took a look in the mirror. He was wearing what Kagome had once called shorts, they were blue and had large pockets. And a red t-shirt. She also given him a blue baseball cap, to hide the ears, and sandals. She was considerate enough not to torture him with what he once had to wear, he thought they were called, "sneakers". He went back down stairs and Kagome's mom was waiting for him with a list.

"Here Inuyasha, I want you to go to the store, it's just down the street. Get the items on this list, and then tell the people that you want to buy these things. When they tell you how much it is, just tell them, put it on the Higurashi tab." she handed the list to him.

Inuyasha took the list and took a look at it. There were strange things on that list. Balloons, poppers, flour, party table cloth, streamers, helium tank, candles.. other miscalnious items. "Most of these things you can find in the same isle. I think it's isle 5, but I'm not sure."

Inuyasha just nodded and headed out the door, scratching at the uncomfortable clothing, how could people wear things like this all the time? He found the store with out a problem, it was in the store, where he had a problem.

A/n: Why hello! So you made it through this! This story will be 2, 3 chapters max. I'll try and put up another chapter tommorow.

Happy fourth of July!


	2. Going to the store pt 1

-The Operation-Chapter 2-

Inuyasha walked into the store, and was immediatly taken aback by the smells. So many more smells in this place! The biggest smell, human, very bad smelling humans too. He resisted the urge to cover his nose. He also smelled also sorts of strange things that he had never smelt before, also, he was seeing many things he had never seen before.

He looked at the list Kagopme's mom had given him. She said most of this stuff would be in the same isle. He saw one item on the list the he recognized, party poppers. He remembered, Kagome brought them once, when you pulled the little string at the end of them, they let out a loud noise, smelt like smoke, and different colored strings popped out. He didn't get why she liked those.. but if they made her happy, he would get them for her.

He walked up and down the different isles, looking where to find the party poppers, and his search wasn't going so well. Where were they! Inuyasha felt his temper rising.

_No, no, I must not get mad, who knows what I will do, and then everything will be ruined!_

Inuyasha stopped in one of the isles that not many people were in, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, he was calmned down, and he continued on his search.

He wanted to end this trip as quickly as possible, things were not pleasant. More and more people were coming into the store, making the place smell worse, it was uncomfortably hot, and his damned clothes were too itchy!

Inuyasha was know having push his way through a crowd. There were so many of them! And then, he finally decided, he was going to ask somebody for help, as much as he hated to admit it. He walked up to a middle-aged woman that looked tired, and had two little boys clinging to her legs, doing what little kids do best, begging. He gave her a tap on the shoulder "Hey, old woman."

She turned around, "Oh, hello there young man, can I help you?" she said, he could tell she was having problems with these kids. In fact, it kinda looked like she wanted to smack them.

"Yeah, um, can you tell me where I can get these things?" Inuyasha said, handing her his list.

"Going to be throwing a party? Yes well," she looked down at one of the children and she whispered, "No Billy, you don't need any more candy, Tommy! No, you can't have marshmellows for dinner!" she looked back at Inuyasha "Oh, sorry about that, you know kids." And then she proceeded telling him where he could find the various items.

She handed the list back to him. "Will you be able to find everything now?" Inuaysha nodded. "Ok, well, bye then." She said, trudging along with the kids still clinging to her.

"Wait, a second!" Inuyasha called out before he knew what he was doing.

He bent down and pulled the kids off their mother and picked them up. Twins by the look of it. "Listen kids, be nice to your mother! She's a nice lady. And if you don't behave..." Inuyasha whispered something in their ears. The two boys then looked horrified.

"Do they really eat your toenails?" One of them asked. Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha put them down, "Ok we'll be good!" The both chimed at once. Their mother laughed. "What on earth did you tell them?"

"Nothing really, just... don't show them any of those monster movies for a while."

The mother just stared at him as he walked away. "Thanks for the help old woman!"

A/n: I'll get out the next chapter... soon. (I hope)

Review please!


End file.
